Baltics X Reader
by IDontHaveASocialLife
Summary: Baltics X Reader. More Estonia and Latvia than Lithuania but still.
1. Chapter 1

I was quickly typing away at my computer, composing my newest failing fanfiction piece.

"I dont have a life" I mumbled.

I looked up and noticed my familiar surroundings. My favorite music was blasting from across my room, my floors littered with miscellaneous things here and there. I slight smile formed on my lips. I began to hum the melody of the chorus. I looked back down and began to type.

I must have been writing for half an hour when i got into this trance. nothing could stop me, nothing could tear me away from my masterpiece. My eyes scanned line across line, correcting every mistake.

I heard a chuckle behind me.

I whipped my head around to be greeted with blue eyes. American eyes.

A small yelp escaped my lips.

"Uhhh… What are you doing?" then more confidently, "Who are you? What happened? Whats going on?!" i scanned the room. Hetalia. Hetalia everywhere. Germany, Italy, Japan, France, England, China, and Russia. Oh, Russia. I had previously thought him to be cute, and adorable. Now I could see what all the fuss was about. He was gigantic, his chest broad, shoulders square and enormously tall.

America coughed, once again gaining my attention. "So dude, who are you?"

"My name is _" I stuttered out nervously. I was aware how strong these countries actually were. Maybe not all of them, but at least america could lift an entire CAR!

"He means where are you from? How did you get here?" Asked England

"I dont know!" I replied "I asked you the same thing!"

England mumbled something i couldn't understand which earned a shriek from france who immediately started arguing with him. America joined in. Soon the three were fighting in a huge cloud of dust.

"Why dont you say something Russia?" Asked Spain

I sighed. So this was going to turn into the first episode huh? I could hear Russia mumble something behind me then i felt a hand on my back. I quickly scrambled up and grabbed my laptop, closing it and turning around.

I was facing Russia, the terrifying Russia. There was no explanation for the amount of fear that Russia's presence provoked into me. I usually didn't flinch when my friend snuck up behind me, or during halloween pranks, but somehow Russia turned the usually stable person i was into something small and scared.

"You come with me now, Da?" He asked

"Really?" I stuttered out.

"No! you do what i say" He chuckled, picking me up and flinging me over his back.

"Wait! Wait!" i cried out to the other countries in the meeting room. The ones that werent arguing looked over at me from their seats. "Poland? Canada? Spain? Anyone?" I yelled out, meeting each of their eyes for a brief second before they turned away, too scared of russia to do anything.

**Author's note: YEAH FIRST CHAPTER! Okay so, this story is something ive been thinking about lately. It will focus a little more on latvia and estonia than lithuania. (I seriously ship poland and lithuania. and belarus lithuania, and russia lithuania.) basicly, Lithuania has poland, and belarus, and (SERIOUSLY WHEN RUSSIA WAS LITTLE ALL HE WANTED WAS TO BE FRIENDS WITH LITHUANIA!) but none of the others have such strong pairings, i figured they needed something. **

**I apologize for short chapters and not capitalized names and incorrect grammar and spelling. **

**And as always: REVIEW PLEASE! you do not know how nice it is to hear from you guys. Even if its just: "that word in paragraph four is misspelled" All it takes is ten seconds! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You will sleep here, Da?" chuckled Russia as he pushed me into a room. Four beds were pushed against one wall. I walked to the farthest bed, the only one that was actually made. There was no form of storage anywhere, other than a trunk at the end of the bed. I set my laptop down gently on it as I looked across to the other side of the room.

A simple door, exactly like the one I had just come from, led to a decent sized bathroom. It was remarkably clean and simple compared to the rest of the old and spectacular houses I had just seen. I sighed and plopped down on the bed. Suddenly, three other boys were pushed into the room by Russia.

"Oh!" All four of us seemed surprised.

We stared at each other for a minute, or ten. I had not been anticipating sharing a room with three other people, let alone boys. I had completely forgotten about the Baltic states. Finally Lithuania broke the silence.

"Mr. Russia, Sir!" he called into the hallway. "I think there has been a mistake!"

Russia reappeared at the door, "There is no mistake. You are my subordinates da? You all sleep together, my sisters get separate rooms, but you are all together!" He smiled, slamming the door in Lithuania's face and slid in the bolt, locking it. Leaving the four of us alone.

The silence grew more and more loud after each passing minute until it was unbearable. The atmosphere was overwhelmed with awkwardness, pressing down on me.

"Umm… Excuse us, we have something to discuss." stated Estonia calmly.

I nodded, and they walked to the other end of the room, towards the bathroom. They whispered, but the room was so small I could hear every word.

"She's a girl!" exclaimed Latvia

"We know that!" replied Estonia harshly, "but we don't really have much of a choice, now do we?"

The Baltics were silent for a second as they peered over at me. I waved slightly and pressed my lips together in a half smile. They seemed surprised that I was listening to them. They turned back around and started whispering again, quieter this time.

"Well, its not like it would be that bad, she's really pretty." Estonia whispered

"Yeah…" whispered Latvia and Lithuania, each glaring at his own feet.

They each nodded a for a few minutes, think for a few minutes, each off in thought, their own little fantasy playing out. They each turned to me again. after a few minutes.

"uh, Hi!" greeted Estonia, nervously.

"Hi" I said back quietly

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" asked Latvia

I shrugged, not having anything in mind.

"Great! We'll go make dinner for Russia now, but we can eat with you afterward. He usually makes us start dinner at 4:30 so we should be let out pretty soon" explained Lithuania. "How about some soup for dinner?"

CHAPTER TWO! okay guys, thank you to the two reviewers who bothered. this is NOT a one shot, i just have been busy with sports and homework. lazy excuse i know, but there's almost NO time for me to update except on breaks like this one. MEA BREAK IS AMAZING!

**I have found this nifty little feature that allows me to see whoever reads this story, and what country they are from. it's cool because i can see i have views as far as finland. FINLAND! that is an incredible feat for me because i live in an incredibly small town in the usa. The point it, it tells me i have had 87 views. but only two reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! you dont know how much this means to me. I read each and every single review i get, and if it comes in a different language that would be SOOOOO COOL! of course if english is your native language, you don't have to go through the trouble but PLEASE REVIEW OKAY! and follow if you actually care about this story.**

**ONE last thing. if you care about this story i can share it with you on google docs, so you can comment on there and read before it updates. i promise im not a pedophile, i just realized i had almost ALL of chapter two typed up. just pm me.**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors if there were some.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, hey guys im sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, as always, please review, Im sorry this chapter took so long, but after a recent review by  .temporary, I was so touched i made this story. seriously. review. comment. tell me things. Did you cat do a cute thing? tell me. Really. true to my name, i do not have a social life. PLEASE ****REVIEW, oh and im sorry it is so short...**

Russia didn't let us out at four thirty. In fact, he didn't let us out at all. The four of us sat and chatted the entire time. The three boy stuttered a lot, which caused me to smile a bit. It was all fun and dandy until we stared at the one bed. I guess it had been different when there was only three guys, but now there was a girl. And guessing by their too loud voices I could tell they found me attractive at the least.

"Well, since I'm the youngest i guess ill have to sleep by _ tonight" Declared Latvia with a bit more courage than expected. His ears turned bright red as soon as those words left his mouth though.

"What does your age have to do with your sleeping position?" Asked Estonia. He adjusted his glasses.

"Im the most innocent." Latvia spat "I wouldn't harm her"

"But that doesn't make you any less immature" Lithuania commented

The small argument wore on, and i became more and more tired by the minute. I ignored the fighting trio and went to brush my teeth and hair before bed. Then i realized.

"Um, guys?" I peered my head out from the bathroom. "I don't have any Pajamas"

They stopped their bickering and simultaneously turned to face me.

"You can wear one of my shirts" said Lithuania kindly, "Then i guess you can sleep next to Latvia and Estonia."

I changed quickly, being sure to lock the door as i peeled off my current clothing and settled the soft cotton over me. It was about 2 sizes to big and covered just enough of me. I was surprised Lithuania was this big, he always appeared to smaller when he was only drawn.

When i walked out, the Baltic had all settled down and had left only a tiny space for me. To be honest, i was kind of nervous to be sleeping between two guys. Maybe i could just sleep on the floor tomorrow night? That'd be okay right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh little _ I have heard that you have no other clothes" smiled Russia

I had been up for about an hour and was still wandering around in Lithuania's shirt. I had gotten ready as best i could, but the shirt was just too comfortable to give up. It was a forest green with a few buttons at the top. And SO SOFT.

I had found the kitchen fairly well and was surprised with the amount of familiar foods found here. I quickly made myself a delicious breakfast and was about halfway finished with it when i ran into Russia, stated previously.

"Oh yes" i answered, "i am a little short on clothes"

"I do not like you wearing boys clothes, little _" Russia smiled sweetly "Let the Baltics take you shopping today, alright? To get everything you need. I have a meeting to go to today. It is a shame i cannot take you myself"

With that Russia walked briskly out the door and into the cold white snow surrounding this extravagant home.

The Baltics scurried into the room.

"I will call Poland," said Lithuania "He claimed that he wanted to help out with every shopping experience that goes on in this house"

Twenty seconds later Poland burst into the house.

"SUP BROSKIS WHAT ARE YOU UP TO? I HEARD SOMEONE SAY THE WORD SHOPPING!"

"POLAND!" Shrieked Lithuania, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO QUICKLY?"

"I have a magical sense for shopping of course, and you need my help Leit." Poland flipped his hair from its place over his shoulder.

No wonder Lithuania always looked so stressed, Poland must be a handful. Not that it matters i guess.

"I still need something to change into. I can't really go out shopping in underwear and Lithuania's T-shirt."

"Oh right," Poland muttered. "Well, Liet you still have my Halloween costume around here right? You could wear that _"

Lithuania sighed and walked up the stairs, only to return in a few minutes with a cardboard box. He set the plain box on the ground and pulled out a few items.

"Last year at halloween, Poland insisted on costume changes at least three times. He also left a few of his clothes here. He dressed up as a girl during one costume change, maybe you can wear this?" He held up the items "They might be a little big, but maybe you could use a belt for the skirt?"

"Oh Gosh liet, you don't wear belts with skirts. Don't you know that? You really ARE a fashion disaster." Poland clipped a bow into his hair casually.

The clothing Lithuania pulled out was simple. A pink dress with a plain black shirt. Only a small amount of ruffles were present, and two long hair bows accompanied the outfit.

I ran to the bathroom to get changed after kindly accepting the clothes from Lithuania. The fit me well, hiding my insecurities nicely.

Greeting them soon after, we departed.

We arrived at the mall very quickly. Poland was dragging around myself and, a few feet behind, the Baltics. He had me try on things from many different stores. A varitey of styles of dresses, shirts, and pants were purchased. My favorite was a pair of ripped dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. It might not have been my usual, but it fit REALLY WELL. It was incredible.

Finally, we approached the last store of the day. The mother of all horror stories.

"You ARE a girl right?" Poland Muttered, preparing himself

"Oh no, I thought we could avoid this place!" Latvia quivered

"Well, where else are we going to get this stuff?" Estonia answered, trying to seem brave.

We walked forward, entering the brutal store of Victoria's Secret.


	5. Chapter 5

The sugar sweet smell leaked into our nostrils, no matter how hard we tried to cover our noses.

"Okay" said Poland, hand clamped onto his lower face, "We need panties, bras, and perfume? Maybe Pajamas too, oh and a swim suit. Just incase you want to swim someday."

We scoured through the store. Poland and the Baltics tried to help me find Bras and Panties first. I tried to do my best to not notice the growing their crotch whenever they held a bra up to my chest, most likely imagining me wearing it.

We eventually found everything we needed, a blend of dark and light color bras and panties filled our arms. A few suggestions were made by the Baltics, such as the cream colored lace set that seemed way too comfy.

The pajamas were simple, and picked out by Latvia. A few nightgowns and short and T-shirt pairs were nice and simple looking. As for the perfume, only Estonia had gone into the sunset colored cloud that appeared at the back of the store. He had emerged a few moments later, holding a rose tinted bottle. He breathed heavily, leaning on Lithuania for support.

The swimsuit had been Poland's choice, and he had insisted on it. A simple white swimsuit, one much too revealing than I was used too. It had fancy fringe on the edge that made he said was "Sexy"

Weirdo.

Our group exited the mall shortly after our purchases had been made. The trip home was filled with laughter and chaotic mess. Lithuania had somehow managed to fit in all of us, as well as all of my clothes into his tiny car. He dropped of Poland at his house then drove us all home. It took three trips to get everything inside the house.

"_ do you happen to know where Russia is? he said that he would be home at 5, but it is already 6!" Latvia peeked his head around the door as I was putting away my clothes in the bedroom.

"Maybe he's out drinking?" I asked, remembering Russia's tendencies. I picked a dress off the pile of clothes. "What do you think of this? I'm super happy we bought it! I just love this dress!" I said, holding it up to my chest and twirling around, gazing at the pattern on the dress.

Latvia blushed and bowed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

After I had put away all my clothing, i went downstairs to read by the fire in the main entryway. There was a frantic knocking at the door, by the time i had gotten up from my seat and walked closer to the frame of the door, the knocking had turned into a heavy pounding, as if the person outside was begging me to let him in.

I unlocked the door and instantly Russia ran inside before turning quickly and locking the door.

"My sister is out there _. you must not let her in. She is kind sometimes, but gets quite angry when I refuse to marry her." Russia looked at me, panicked.

Just then, a scratching noise was heard at the door, as if someone was clawing at it. Lithuania poked his head around the corner.

"Is that Miss Belarus? maybe we should just let her in?" He smiled politely.

"Are you of the crazy?" Russia shrieked.

"Well…." Lithuania drifted off.

Estonia appeared and roughly grabbed my arm, then Lithuania's, leading us back to our room. As he shut the door, Estonia looked down, shadows covering his face.

"Lithuania, you know as well as the rest of us that when Belarus gets like this there is no way to just "let her in"."

"I know." Lithuania sat on the bed looking sad.

"Why did you drag me in here?" I asked "I was just reading downstairs."

"If Belarus saw another woman in the house, especially one standing so close to Russia, all hell would break loose." Estonia answered me, a glint in his glasses. "Now, lets put aside this mess and play a game or something alright?" He forced a smile

"We don't really have any board games though" Latvia said sadly.

"Well maybe we could play 'Truth or Dare' or something." I suggested, making my way to sit on the bed.

"That would work I think" Lithuania laughed, "We should all circle up on the bed!"

After turning on a small lamp and getting comfortable with a bowl of popcorn, we started the game.

"Wait," I interjected, "Can we just play truths? I'm to lazy to do dares right now. Let's play 'Truth or Truth'."

Everyone agreed and the game begun.

Authors note: Hello my lovely readers! Im sorry this took so long. I like hearing reviews of all kinds. even when you tell me silly stuff like you choke on perfume. Reviews make me smile and help me to continue writing! SO if you want more chapters, please review! and thank you to all of my lovely subscribers. I originally thoughts that no one would read this and i would just be writing to myself but you guys make it so much more worth it. ALSO. suggestions with chapter help, obviously the next chapter will be truth or truth secrets and stuff, but i have no idea where i will go from there.

My baby brother is going into middle school soon and hes learning to play the trumpet for band. Its driving me crazy. It sounds like a dying elephant, and he insists on playing it at every opportunity. So sorry for grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Lithuania, truth or truth?" Estonia asked

"Ill go with truth" He answered

"Do you like _?" Estonia asked him, an evil glint in his eye.

"Estonia! you can't ask that when she's sitting right there!" Lithuania looked down shyly "but she's sweet so i don't see why not."

"You know that's not what i meant" Estonia glared

"Too late! _, which one of us is your favorite?" Lithuania turned to me.

"Um well…. you see, I like all of you! Estonia is so smart and Latvia is so cute. And um…. Lithuania is so… sweet!" I was terrified to hurt their feelings.

"But _," Latvia retorted, "Lithuania can't be your favorite! He likes Miss Belarus!"

"Latvia!" The lithuanian said shocked. "You didn't have to say that!"

"Well it's true! you have had a crush on her since forever!"

"But you can't just go around telling everybody i like her!"

"But it's obvious! You've asked her out a billion times!"

"Belarus is really pretty so i don't see why i can't."

"Lets calm down okay? Both of you settle down." Estonia finally broke up the fight. "_ never said who her favorite of us is, so it might not be Lithuania"

"Yeah…." i drifted off.

"Lithuania is it true that you like Belarus?" I asked

"well… she is cute" He replied shyly "but so are you i guess"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Why can't you just say what you feel?"

**A/N hey guys sorry this chapter is so short, its been a while and it was only after a review from Dawnhaze25 that i even remembered about this. anyway, i don't know where this is going so please please PLEASE tell me where it is. I haven't got a clue. If anyone wants this finished i need some ideas.**


End file.
